1. Field of the Invention
With the popularity of amusement parks like those found in warm climates such as Disneyland, Knott's Berry Farm and the like, it has been necessary to locate these amusements centers in areas where land values are moderately priced, but which have the deficit of being uncomfortable in a climatic sense during hot spells especially during summer months.
It is not unusual in these amusements parks, during the height of the tourist season as encountered in summer months, to have temperatures in the 90.degree. plus area. Being able to have a personal, lightweight cooling device such as a portable fan which emits cool air to which the invention is directed is a decided plus for any attendee at for example, amusement parks during uncomfortable warm weather conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As far as known, the prior art has attempted to provide various ingenious means of having cool air with just the utilization of a fan, but none have come up with the idea of a personal air conditioning type of device which is easily manufactured, relatively low-cost and simple in operation.
The patents in the prior art of which the inventor is aware are as follows:
Ice Cooled Screen Apparatus and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,774
This patent relates to an apparatus and method for providing an ice cooled fan screen wherein a support frame is designed as a chamber suitable for holding ice and wherein the device is intended to be placed in front of a fan such that the movement of air through the ice cooled fan screen provides the cooling effect.
Air Cooling and Directing Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,556
This patent relates to a plastic container of the type to confine a freezable liquid much like that found in conventional gel packs, wherein the container is mountable over the protective enclosure of a multi-bladed air moving fan such that air driven by the fan passes through the channels of the container to thereby provide cool air.
Fan Air Cooler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,827
This patent relates to a fan air cooler for attachment to a conventional electric fan and has a grid of spaced strips filled with a frozen fluid material. The strips have spaced fluid sacks which resemble ice cubes and the attachment is secured to a fan housing by magnets, adhesive or VELCRO such that the air passing through the attachment is cooled.
Ice Cooled Air Conditioner and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,301
This patent discloses a battery operated fan device which may be used in environments such as camping tents and similar such locations where high voltage of electrical power is not available and wherein the battery operated fans are positioned to direct air through conduits or ducts, which allow for the passage of the air, in a heat exchange relationship, through frozen material such as ice to thereby provide cool air.